the wolf girl and the mysterious boy
by MagicWolf579XXX
Summary: Lilly Macmillan is no ordinary girl and no ordinary wolf, she has to deal with boyfriends, monsters and st. Nichols academy that try to catch her, will her secret be out or will she be safe ? Max Mackenna is no ordinary boy too, he goes to st. Nichols and is on a mission will he find what he wants or see the ugly truth? I know its a terrible summery Ive never been good with them
1. Chapter 1

_**H**_ _ **i everyone, ive just started writing on fanficton net so ive done fanfic before but on wattpad. my username is exactly the same as my wattpad account if anyone wants to pm me.**_ _ **I**_ _ **hope you enjoy :)**_

 _ **T**_ _ **his story was created by me.**_

 _ **Lilly's p.o.v**_

 _I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. i opened my eyes just enough to see the time it read 7:00_ _._ _i moaned into my sheets_ _'_ _another day of school_ _'_ _i_ _cried out_ _in my head. i got up out of my bed and stretched walking towards the windows to open the curtains. once i opened them the light flooded into my room_ _._ _i closed my eyes waiting for them to get use to the_ _morning_ _light_ _of England._ _I_ _look_ _ed_ _at the trees in the back of the garden_ _the birds_ _were_ _singing_ _a morning themed song that_ _made me finally go on in the shower_ _to wake my muscles and brain up_ _._

 _waiting for the water to heat up i looked in the mirror my brown hair was knotted because of my_ _eventful_ _sleep and my blue eyes_ _were covered_ _with sleepy jack_ _._ _i rubbed my eyes trying to clear them but since i was going in the shower they would be gone._ _I_ _continued to look in the mirror untill the steam came out the shower._

 _After my shower it was 7:30 i ran into my room_ _noticing that if I_ _didn't_ _hurry I would be late meeting my_ _friends . As_ _got ready i put on my_ _ugly school_ _uniform with my red and silver tie. then it was on to my hair_ _that_ _i just dried it with the dryer_ _then sat on my bed texting m_ _y_ _friends_ _on my phone that I got over the Christmas break._ _to meet up with me before school the i heard m_ _y_ _mam call "Lilly breakfasts ready."_

 _I_ _ran_ _down the stairs towards the dinning room i could here my parents chatting away about bills and family "hi mam, dad" i greeted "morning sleepy head" my dad replayed he was reading the news paper like usual on a morning and my mam just smiled from washing the dishes she turned around with a plate of jam on toast my phone suddenly bleeped_ _telling me to get my but to school so_ _i grabbed my bag, put on my shoes and ran out the house saying bye_ _to both my parents_ _._

 _I ran out the house and saw_ _E_ _mily,_ _R_ _ose and_ _A_ _dam waiting for me " hi" i said "hi" they replied then we set of for school_ _hopefully to_ _survive the end of the terrible day._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ _edited_

 _ **I know it was short but it was my first chapter**_ _ **.**_ __ _ **I**_ _ **will make it better for those who found it boring i will update soon**_ _ **.**_

 _ **S**_ _ **o long...**_  
 **Magicwolf579** **xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second part of my story** **.** **T** **his story** **belongs to my watt pad account just to let everyone know that I didn't steal it** **.** **now on with the story x**  
x _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _I_ _Walk_ _ed_ _towards the limo_ _that was_ _parked outside my house_ _._ _i remembered my mission_ _briefing_ _that was giving to me this morning._

 _ **Flashback**_ _:_

 _I_ _was_ _Standing in a dark room with older men standing around the room the old woman spoke_ _with a harsh_ _disciplined voice_ _" so max since you had the highest score th_ _roughout the_ _whole school we_ _have_ _chosen_ _you to go to crowne academy_  
 _( didn't know what to call it. ) to see if there is any weird_ _behavior_ _from any of the students or staff so we can find_ _a_ _problem"_ _I was given a file by one of the older men that was standing_ _beside_ _the head mistress._ _I_ _looked at the women she was scary. she had gray hair pulled back in a bun and lots of_ _wrinkles_ _in her face showing her age of how long she had been doing this job._ _I_ _knew I_ _didn't_ _want to be on her bad side so I_ _nodded_ _my head "i accept" I said she looked at me with a glare "I hope you_ _don't_ _let us down"._ _I_ _was the_ _escorted_ _out of the room by a different man._

 _ **Flashback end:**_

_What_ __ _mrs_ __ _wendail meant to say by weird was monsters since_ _st. Nichols_ _is_ _a academy_ _train you to fight monsters_ _like_ _vampire's_ _,_ _werewolves and_ _other_ _monstrous_ _th_ _ings_ _like that and then the school would do something to them and their family_ _I never knew as I was never that involved in missions until now._

 _After a long car ride i was finally at the place i would be call home for a while_ _._ _i walked in the house to see that it was nicely furbished with lots of things_ _that I_ _would_ _need to live_ _and_ _luckily_ _the shelves were stocked up with food_ _so it meant that I_ _wouldn't_ _need to go out shopping_ _straight_ _away._ _So i_ _nsted i_ _had a shower and went to bed as my mission starts tomorrow_ _._

 _The next morning i woke up at 7:00 and went into the shower_ _again just_ _in case_ _I stank and I_ _didn't_ _want to make a bad_ _impression_ _in_ _hygiene._ _by the time i got out it was 7:45 as i was to busy thinking about the mission_ _while I was in the shower_ _and then got ready and walked out the door having some toast_ _so that I_ _wouldn't_ _die of hunger during school as there would be different times of meal times and my year could be last in_ _. then i was on the way to my new school_ _'i hate being the new person' I thought to myself remembering the time of when I first started my old schools I was a subject to bullying_ _._  
 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_  
 _ **Sorry if it is still boring I'm going to try and make it better in the chapters ahead.**_ _ **P**_ _ **lease review so that I can find out what I should do to make it better.**_ **Magicwolf579** **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**H**_ _ **i everyone!**_ _ **S**_ _ **o this is my third chapter.**_ _ **L**_ _ **ets just say this week has been a nightmare parents, floods and school,**_ _ **M**_ _ **ostly school.**_ _ **A**_ _ **nyway on with the story.**_ _ **C**_ _ **hapter 3 :)**_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _I_ _Wal_ _ked_ _towards my new school i_ _would be at for a while ._ _A_ _s I went into the gate_ _loads of people_ _turned to_ _stare. Everyone was all in their freindship_ _groups_ _._ _T_ _he_ _boys were with the boys and the girls were with the girls only a few group had boys and girls mixed in ._ _probably because i was i new kid there_ _I had to stand by myself as I knew no one._ _then the be rang_ _shortly after I stood by_ _myself_ _and everyone walked_ _._ _S_ _oon_ _the_ _re_ _were three girls running and one boy_ _running through the gate_ _then they stopped to catch there breath. a girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked over to me_ _after looking curiously at me_ _"hi are you new here_ _?_ _" she asked politely i nodded "do you want help to find the head she asked" i also nodded "follow me" she said and i still nodded "ill meet you in form" she shouted to her friends_ _who nodded and walked away to the girls and_ _their_ _form._

 _After loads of corridors and class rooms we finally made it to the heads office "thank you" i said "your welcome ill se_ _e_ _you round then" she said_ _and run up the corridor to her form where she could be_ _registered_ _. i knocked on the door and was told to enter_ _by what was the heads voice_ _and sat down on the chair_ _opposite_ _her_ _"hello you must be the new_ _transfer student_ _M_ _ax_ _M_ _ckenna" said the head_ _I nodded my head so that she knew I was listening._ _"my name is_ _M_ _s_ _S_ _medon and I'm guessing you want these" she handed me a planner, pencil case, keys and a time table " i will get someone to walk with you to next lesson." after five minutes of waiting there was a nock_ _from the door M_ _s_ _S_ _medon shouted come in and it was the girl from before "would you lead max to your form Lilly please" she asked "yes" was her reply_ _as she probably went to her form and was told to go back here to collect me._

 _ **Lilly p.o.v**_

 _I knocked on the heads door and walked in "would you please lead max to your form" she asked i looked around nervously and i saw the boy from before and smiled_ _I had no choice as I was already sent so I could only reply with a_ _"yes"_ _max got up and walked out the door we walked in silence till i broke it "so it looks like your in my form" he just nodded "looks like your not a person who likes to talk to people" he just nodded again "okay" i said sadly_ _upset that he didn't want talk._

 _We finally got into form and max was introduced to us and sat at the table behind me_ _and my friends_ _. After two boring lessons it was break he sat on his own i didn't want to go up to him just in_ _case he started to dislike me_ _for constantly bugging him._ _I_ _t wasn't my fault that I didn't like seeing people_ _lonely_ _. "so how_ _'_ _s your break been" emily asked with her face turning in to a smile "its been ok a guess" i smiled back emily was one of my best friends I've known her ever since primary since she was bullied because she was ginger. All through break max was staring at people_ _which did look a bit_ _weird_ _but I shrugged it of_ _._

 _After another boring lesson we went to the field and had our lunch i did invited max but he said no by shaking his head. i breathed in the fresh air i loved the out doors mostly because i was free_ _me and my friends decided to put music on our phones but made sure that a teacher would walk past us and take our phones_ _._

 _E_ _ventualy_ _School finally finished_ _with its_ _torture_ _._ _On the way home i saw max walk into the old house that had been abandoned for years it made a shiver go down my spine. i continued to walk with emily_ _,_ _adam and rose_ _and made little conversation about what we were doing tonight and other things soon_ _my house_ _came into_ _view_ _then we parted._

 _"Hows your day been" my mam called "Its been okay i guess, we have a new boy in our school his name is max mckenna"i said "thats good" my mam smiled i walked upstairs to my room and_ _dumped my bag on the floor then_ _i looked at calendar only 3 more days_ _I thought in my head then decided to get on with my homework "oh the joy" I mumbled to myself._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _R_ _ight this has been edited from my original story but I will be updating this new version on my wattpad account so if people see bad_ _grammar_ _and things like that this story was made a year ago so I was rubbish at English back then so yeah._ _T_ _ell me what you think!_

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lillys p.o.v**_

' _Another boring day at school_ _'_ _,_ _I thought but then looked at the time_ _'_ _I woke up late_ _' I screamed to myself_ _so i ran in shower and got ready not bothering to text emily as she would be at school_ _and would be mad if she had her phone taken off her because she would be trying to text me back to tell me off_ _. sadly my dad was at work and my mam out shopping so_ _no one had made me anything so_ _i_ _n sted i_ _went in the cupboard and got some jaffacakes_ _for my breakfast._ _To be honest I didn't care about what I ate_ _and ran outside._

 _I was 15 minutes late so i missed_ _all of_ _form and 5 mins of my first_ _lesson_ _which i was happy about as it was maths which was the worst. i got a telling off for being late and a break detention_ _from the receptionist who was a nasty person '_ _oh well i thought i could of had worse_ _'_ _I thought to myself not daearing to open my mouth to her_ _._

 _Walking to the rest of my first lesson i could feel someone starring at me i turned around to see max starring at me "hi max" i said he just nodded "what lesson do you have" i said knowing he would talk if he wanted me to help "maths" he said omg he has finally talked to me "who have u got?" I asked "mr subs" he replayed "were in the same class, follow me" i said feeling happy and we walked to the last few minutes of maths._

 _ **Maxs p.o.v**_

 _Walking with Lilly who was in the same class as me i noticed how different she was to other girls in the school she wasn't like them girls who would have the hair in the same style_ _of a messy bun_ _and always flirt with boys like a snake. but then again you can never be to carful with some people as the can stab you in the back at any eventually got to the maths class it was boring like the rest of the day but we never get what we want in the end._

 _School then finished and i decided to walk with Lilly and her friends they all seemed to be happy round each other unlike at my old school no one used to talk_ _or they did and it was about the same topic_ _monsters._ _when all of Lilly's friends got to there houses it was just us "so hows your day been?" She said trying to start_ _a_ _conv_ _ersation_ _"its been ok" i replied back "cool" form then onwards it was silence_ _._

 _Getting home i watched Lilly walk till she was out of view. my work started now i got ready in my hunting equipment on and set of to do_ _what I was sent here to do._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _S_ _o what do you think?_ _I_ _ask this question all the time I know._ _A_ _nyway hope you like it._

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lilly's p.o.v**_

 _It_ _was_ _a full moon tonight and every part of my body was_ _filled with excited._ _all through school i wanted to run in the field and try and get myself tiered_ _or to stop feeling hyper._ _i actually wished i had_ _PE_ _today even though i hate the subject_ _and everyone in my class_ _i needed it_ _now_ _._

 _The lessons just dragged by and i was going stir crazy_ _in my seat_ _and so everyone_ _else_ _who had a secret in the school even one of my science teachers ran out of a lesson to run in a field_ _be_ _c_ _ause_ _he said he was stressed! But that was in the past and ill tell my parents and they'll go mental on him._

 _walking home with max's for the last minuet i was trying to control myself so max thought i wasn't weird. We finally separated and i ran home._

 _I got though the front door and_ _saw_ _my parents were eating and talking they have been so serious lately its scary and they don't even tell me why. I walked into the kitchen and they were back to their normal selves_ _"how was school today hun" my mam said smiling "its been ok my science teacher mr Clark ran round the field again" my dad cocked a brow "really well we'll see him tonight so have your dinner than get ready we're have to get there early tonight." then my dad got up and left my mam sighed "whats wrong with dad" i asked "its nothing he's just been stressed lately with work and the pack" my mam said_ _who also looked stressed_ _"oh ok" i said_ _._ _i finished my meal then went upstairs to get ready for the night and packed my bag. I went down stairs to see my mam and dad waiting for me. we walked outside and went into the car and drove to the packs meeting place where i would see some friends and have fun ._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I_ _know its short but the next two or so chapters will be long so yeah..._ _W_ _hat do you think I'm doing six more chapters today as ill be at keilda for the next two days on winter camp yay ;)_

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lillys p.o.v**

 _We were in the car for_ _10_ _minutes going_ _through_ _different villages and farms. soon we made it_ _to the packs meeting place_ _, a huge mass of woods in the middle of_ _nowhere, a perfect place._ _the moon would be up at 8:00 so we had 1 hour left till then so we foun_ _d the_ _place t_ _hat we_ _put our bags_ _every month also known as a hole in a tree the we_ _went of to the centre of the wood to find the rest of the pack._

 _We eventually found everyone they all looked so worried and that just made me upset as i was having something kept from me. then the alpha was on the rock and starting talking like every_ _month_ _he would say something boring like how the pack was growing or how we had a fight with another pack and won or lost blah blah blah the it was right on 8:00 and the moon was right in the sky._

 _Then i felt the tingle sensation all over my body. the tingling suddenly stopped and i was my wolf self i was the only back northwestern wolf in the pack as the rest were timber wolves of every natural_ _color_ _._

 _We started running around and the alpha decided_ _that him and some of the older males_ _should hut_ _for the night_ _. my dad went of with him as he was the beta of the pack. after a hour of me trying to find one of my friends we heard a howl from the pack leader so i ran back to were my mam was and waited for him to return but with no deer only a injured pack leader._

 _'What is going on' i thought this was starting to scare me as a deer cant do that to a wolf especially the pack leader! My mam was worried for my dad and ran towards him to see if he was ok_ _._ _he looked ok apart from a c_ _u_ _t on his ear and a few_ _scrapes_ _on him. then there was a bang on where the alpa normally announces something and there was some smoke around it it soon cleared and there was a boy who looked my age and had_ _electric_ _blue eyes and blond hair he looked like max but this guys hair was way to long to be max because i dont think anyone can grow their hair that long in 2 hours because that is impossible!_

 _Then the boy ran towards us with a Bo_ _-_ _staff everyone ran for their lives to get away from the weirdo who smashed a rock in two my mam ran of with my dad and i also ran trying to catch up with them my hart was racing i was petrified for_ _my_ _families_ _life._ _M_ _e_ _,_ _my mam and dad hid in a tree with a hole in to get out of sight we didn't know what was happening and why, it was a hour since we went into the tree this is not how i wanted a full moon night to happen._

 _it was almost morning and we went out the tree to find everyone it was so quiet we seen some people lying on the floor the alpha was literally dead i was so upset i cried all i wanted was today to be as normal as it can be for us but no. i was hungry as we didn't have food last night. Suddenly there was a bang somewhere else and we ran back to the tree and hid._

 _It was then 6:57 am we were going to be human in 3 minuets so we went to go find our bags so we could go home and forget of this night. we eventually found our bags and changed and got ready to go home._

 _We got home and i ran upstairs_ _to my room that I only wanted right now._ _my mam made something to eat and my dad made phone calls to every one who was in the pack_ _._ _today was the worst day in my life_ _..._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Y_ _eah this is the second chapter that I need to update._ _W_ _hat do you think?_ _O_ _h yeah I only like to write short chapters and I've only had over 1000 words a_ _couple_ _of times but not in this story._

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lilly's p.o.v**

 _The rest of that day i was so angry and upset of what happened yesterday and the early hours of this morning. my dad was_ _even more_ _stressed_ _out_ _when he found he was now in line for pack leader since the leaders son was still to young to take the pack so my mam was the alpha female so i was going to be a beta._ _great._

 _It was lunch time and my dad had rang up quite a lot of phones to see if people were ok some were and made it home_ _._ _some were in hospital and 17 were missing but my dad,mam and me where going out later to look and find out who it was and find people._

 _It was six and we went to the pack place to start looking for the people missing. we transformed and looked i suddenly got scent of the person who attacked us i was in shock yet it couldn't be as he doesn't know anything or does he ? We looked till 11 then gave up and called it a night then went home._ _W_ _e felt pathetic for not being able to find them._

 _My mam and dad on the way home said they needed to talk to me about what was going on._

 _When we got home my mam and dad sat me down and started talking to me "hun we need to talk." my dad said "ok" i replied_ _I felt free being able to_ _finally know what was bothering them and everyone else_ _"Before the pack leader died he wanted you to become a pack protector as you are the only northwestern wolf which means you can do more than just transform into a wolf so as your dad is now pack leader and something like that happened you need to." my mam said "ok so you want me to be a pack protector coz I'm a different wolf to everyone thats just nut_ _s!_ _i mean why not tony he's always wanted to be one? And whats this about me doing more than transform?"I said "Well tony cant as he has broke his arm and both legs after yesterday and you can turn into half girl half wolf so your fit for the job" my dad shouted "ok" i said and went up stair trying to take in all the information as tomorrow was school._

 _I_ _stepped into my room and ran to my bed the only thing that could give me comfort right now._ _T_ _he only thing I thought was that I was lied to by my own parents._ _I_ _didn't_ _want to have such a huge_ _responsibility like that and I am still a young girl. Dealing with friends and school and other stressful thing like that. Soon I felt myself drift off into slumber._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Hellooooo from the other side of the computer screen~~ nah I dont think it would work ahah. Hope you like this chapter. So yeah ..._

 _Magicwolf579xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_L_ _illys p.o.v_

 _Waking up and recalling the events from the past two days_ _i_ _lazily_ _went into the shower ,got changed into my uniform and_ _made_ _myself_ _breakfast on the_ _counter there was a note from mam on top of a letter._ _I_ _took the letter and put it in my most secure pocket so know one would know about it and so it_ _wouldn't_ _fall out my pocket_ _way to school with_ _Emily as rose and Adam had to go into school early for their art exams._ _I_ _could tell Emily knew there was something wrong with me as she started to tell me_ _funny_ _things that she saw on Facebook and jokes she had been taught by her dad_ _._ _I_ _could only smile at her, happy that she was trying to make me feel better._

 _When we got into school and i saw max going into our form i was a bit wary of being round him as i smelled his scent at the pack camp which was who attacked us and made 19 people missing or dead._ _F_ _orm was_ _boring and we were stuck with the worst cover teacher ever mostly known for not being able to use a computer and veriouse other stupid things that a teacher should be able to do._

 _All lessons flew by and at break i went to_ _Mr_ _C_ _larks room since there was a meeting on for the people who was in the pack._ _T_ _he room was dark and silent. people were sitting on the chairs and just_ _starred_ _into space.i walked to the desk of where Mr Clark was sat at._ _I_ _handed the letter that I was told to give him._ _H_ _e took it and looked up at me. "you not staying for the meeting" he asked "i_ _don't_ _think I need to" I said as I was already upset about what happened and I_ _didn't_ _need to feel worse ._

 _After break was boring as i had a lesson and_ _tried_ _to keep away from max i wasn't sure if he was that person who attacked our pack or not_ _but I know needed to be careful around him_ _._ _I_ _could tell that he knew something was wrong which was already bad enough._

 _The rest of the day was Boring since its school what can u expect doing a bunch of random things and get put on grounding?_

 _Walking home was the worst as he walked next to me i wanted to_ _ask him_ _something but i couldn't_ _._ _walking through a couple of streets he stopped, i turned round to see why. he had a type of blade in his hand my heart rate was racing 'is this the end for me,has he found out ?'_

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _T_ _he evil cliff hanger mwahahahaha._ _O_ _k wat do you think?_ _A_ _hah im so bored and I feel dead of school._

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

_M_ _ax's p.o.v_

 _i_ _pulled out knife from my school blazer i didn't know why but i could hear someone_ _not normal_ _walking behind me and Lilly the sun was starting to set and Lilly turned around and saw the knife and froze._ _I_ _wanted to hit myself then and there because she would either call the police or she_ _wouldn't talk to me becauseshe would think I would kill her._

 _Everything went by so quick Lilly just look so scared and ran off_ _in the direction of her house ._ _i looked behind me_ _._ _nothing but darkness like a cloud going to bring storm,i walked, then i was attacked by a monster i tried to identify it but it was to fast it could only be two things vampire or a werewolf._

 _Using my knife i tried slashing it. but no blood was left or scream fearing the worst i ran even thought i was the highest in my school i could not out run that i could only kill a couple of werewolves yesterday._

 _I waited and transformed my hair growing longer and my body changing and attacked whatever it was. After about 10 minutes i killed it looking at it i identified it as vampire changing back i walked home._ _I_ _knew I would have to think of something to tell Lilly for tomorrow so I started now to think of excuses to tell her even though I knew she_ _wouldn't_ _believe me._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _R_ _ight this is a verry small chapter I know._ _W_ _hen I was making it I didnt know what should happen as I gave myself a couple of days to write the next chapter ._

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Lillys p.o.v_

 _I_ _ran_ _through the front door it slammed shut i walked into the kitchen in front of me._ _i suddenly noticed that there were two other guests in the house luckily they were invited in._ _I_ _walked onto_ _to the kitchen_ _where_ _my Parents and two other people were sitting round the table and stared at me the old man at the other side smiled. "ermm i'll go back upstairs" i said backing off upstairs_ _to give my parent the_ _privacy_ _they needed for whatever they were talking about._

 _I opened my room and dumped my bag onto the floor and sat on my bed still in shock of max pulling a knife out._ _I_ _pulled out my laptop from under my bed and started to calm myself down by looking at 'yo mama jokes' and laughing to myself '_ _I_ _t would be better if Emily was here' I thought to myself_

 _There was a knock on the door "come in" i shouted. the old man from down stairs came into the room "hello Lilly i guess you are wondering why I'm here" he smiled "why are you here for actually?" I replied "has your mam and dad not told you about your wolf yet?" He said shocked "oh he has about that so what about it?" I said "well i will be helping you through your first half transformation tonight since I'm also your type of wolf " he smiled i just_ _stared_ _at him 'did he just say tonight!' "Why tonight" i asked_ _questionably_ _"do you know what moon it is tonight" he sighed "oh new moon"_ _normaly I would know the moon's cycles but since the days so far had been bad I messed up the moon cycle._

 _ **5 hours later**_

 _It was time and right on twelve it was weird i normally am hyper when i transform but i was so tiered i felt a sudden stabbing pain in me and it spread across my body i normally feel tingly feeling but this was a lot worse. it took 10 minutes for the pain to stop and i fainted._

 _Blankness was all i could see. opening my eyes i waited for them to get use to the light i rubbed my face with the back of my hand. "morning" i heard my mams soft voice. everything was clearer and i could hear everything out side. "well looks like everything went well" the old man said he handed me over a mirror i took it and noticed the first change "my ears" i screeched waking up everyone in the street. "you have to control yourself and transform back but some of them aren't possible like your teeth and nails but your tail and ears do pop when nervous or exited." He said. i looked at myself i did look more different my teeth were longer and sharper and nails were longer i looked behind me there was a fluffy black tail and cute ears. i controlled my self and transformed to my normal self. I looked at the time it was 1.00 am and went to b_ _ed._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _H_ _ellooo again this is the last chapter I will post till_ _S_ _unday as im going camping oh the joy of being in a tent in the winter._ _O_ _h well ..._

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	11. Chapter 11

_Lillys p.o.v_

 _I_ _ran_ _through the front door it slammed shut i walked into the kitchen in front of me._ _i suddenly noticed that there were two other guests in the house luckily they were invited in._ _I_ _walked onto_ _to the kitchen_ _where_ _my Parents and two other people were sitting round the table and stared at me the old man at the other side smiled. "ermm i'll go back upstairs" i said backing off upstairs_ _to give my parent the_ _privacy_ _they needed for whatever they were talking about._

 _I opened my room and dumped my bag onto the floor and sat on my bed still in shock of max pulling a knife out._ _I_ _pulled out my laptop from under my bed and started to calm myself down by looking at 'yo mama jokes' and laughing to myself '_ _I_ _t would be better if Emily was here' I thought to myself_

 _There was a knock on the door "come in" i shouted. the old man from down stairs came into the room "hello Lilly i guess you are wondering why I'm here" he smiled "why are you here for actually?" I replied "has your mam and dad not told you about your wolf yet?" He said shocked "oh he has about that so what about it?" I said "well i will be helping you through your first half transformation tonight since I'm also your type of wolf " he smiled i just_ _stared_ _at him 'did he just say tonight!' "Why tonight" i asked_ _questionably_ _"do you know what moon it is tonight" he sighed "oh new moon"_ _normaly I would know the moon's cycles but since the days so far had been bad I messed up the moon cycle._

 _ **5 hours later**_

 _It was time and right on twelve it was weird i normally am hyper when i transform but i was so tiered i felt a sudden stabbing pain in me and it spread across my body i normally feel tingly feeling but this was a lot worse. it took 10 minutes for the pain to stop and i fainted._

 _Blankness was all i could see. opening my eyes i waited for them to get use to the light i rubbed my face with the back of my hand. "morning" i heard my mams soft voice. everything was clearer and i could hear everything out side. "well looks like everything went well" the old man said he handed me over a mirror i took it and noticed the first change "my ears" i screeched waking up everyone in the street. "you have to control yourself and transform back but some of them aren't possible like your teeth and nails but your tail and ears do pop when nervous or exited." He said. i looked at myself i did look more different my teeth were longer and sharper and nails were longer i looked behind me there was a fluffy black tail and cute ears. i controlled my self and transformed to my normal self. I looked at the time it was 1.00 am and went to b_ _ed._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _H_ _ellooo again this is the last chapter I will post till_ _S_ _unday as im going camping oh the joy of being in a tent in the winter._ _O_ _h well ..._

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	12. Chapter 12

**T** **his was made for valantines day btw**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lillys p.o.v**

 _'Today was valentines day the say where you would get flowers, chocolates and love. well obviously not true as its never happened to me maybe its because I've never been interested with boys.' i blushed putting a strand of my hair behind my ear i started to think of what i was going to do tonight probably watch a sappy romance movie or_ _go_ _out with emily and rose to the cinema._

 _I walked out the house receiving a text from emily saying they were waiting at their normal place. I ran out the house not bothering to put my bag on and just carried it in my hand as i was nearing the two girls but then i happened to crashed into max and we both fell on the ground._

 _Max was the first one to stand up of the floor and gave me a hand up whist dusting myself i saw a huge hole in my tights 'really !?' I thought i was so angry. i soon forgot about them and apologised to max and saw a red card on the floor but he saw it before me and rand up to it and put it in his bag. "Sorry" he apologised back and ran off. I decided to continue my travel to rose and emily._

 **Max p.o.v**

 _I ran to school before lilly got here it was such a close call and i thought if she had seen who it was addressed to but luckily she did not_ _._ _i breathed out and scratched my head it was time to find her locker as that was the first place it would be. i never felt this way for a girl before so i don't know what to do._

 _I eventually found her locker and saw a guy p_ _u_ _t a pink letter in her locker.i suddenly had the idea to give up so i put the card back in my bag and headed to form_ _felling pathetic_ _._

 **Lilly's p.o.v**

 _I walked into school with rose and emily and headed to my locker_ _to get my PE kit out_ _. i opened my locker to have three letter fall out they were on pink and red paper and were folded in half. i opened them to see that it was a prank that happened all the time on valentines with the hahas and lol this is a joke stuff i got the three pieces if paper and crumpled them up in my hand and threw them in the nearest bin_.

 _I walked into form with a sad smile on my face 'i hate valentines' i thought._

 **Maxes p.o.v**

I saw Lilly come into form with a sad smile on her face. i went to go see what was the matter but the teacher came into the class telling everyone to sit down. i listened to him and sat down our boring lessons now began.

Break was now as the lessons where short being the last week till break. i got out of class as fast as i can to find Lilly. if i was in science the she would be in maths as she was higher than me by one set. I walked round the school looking for her wondering if she was ok.

I finally found her in the field under the big tree crying "are you ok." i said Lilly looked away to the field and tried clearing her eyes from the tears "yer I'm fine" she said with a croaky voice "what happened?" "I had a prank pulled on me again." "who by" "some boys in form they do it every year" by the time she finished saying the sentence she turned round with red eyes and pudgy cheeks "what are you staring at?!" she shouted i started to panic and remember the card "I've got something" i pulled out the red card out my bag and handed it to her "is this another joke or something coz its already happened today and will probably get hit." i shook my head.

She started to open the card and read the inside. she started to cry "I'm sorry, what have i done?" she shock her head "nothing" she smiled "thank you, and yes."

Dear Lilly,  
I know i have only known you for a while but you are the first person i have ever had feelings for  
 **Will you be my**  
 **Valentine?**  
From max  
X

 **Lillys p.o.v**

 _"Yes" i said even though he was the enemy but he doesn't know that and he never does need to know but i love him._

 _School then flew by and then i was walking home with max. Since the others have left and we walked in silence then there was a bang. i turned towards me and saw a big pail person with their eyes red and hair black. The person speed towards me, i screamed then the rest flew by. Max pulled out the same knife he pulled out before and ran towards the thing i closed my eyes and put my arms over my head then there was a bang_.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

What do you think it was for last year anywayi think it cheesy but im not gonna change it aha

Magicwolf 579xxx


	13. Chapter 13

_**Lilly's**_ _ **p**_ _._ _ **o**_ _._ _ **v**_

 _ **Bang**_ _was all i heard and max went flying into the fence and fainted "MAX" i screamed then the thing then sped towards me luckily i rolled out the way or i would not be left in one piece._

 _Then the thing jumped of where it crushed the tarmac and started to attack me but i dodged then i got kicked into a fence. i coughed up some blood then i transformed into my half wolf / human self My eyes were gold my hair was different shades of brown and my body was more tanned and my clothes changed into legins and a white top with a leather jacket and black trainers. I looked around confused of what just happened "okay" i said out loud in a very confused tone then the thing looked shocked and stopped attacking me and when for max. i turned around to see a older boy with long blond hair, Crystal blue eyes and very muscular_ _._ _S_ _oon he_ _killed th_ _e_ _thing that was classed as a vampire_ _with a few hits from me._

 _He looked towards me and gave me a glare " yer im just going to go now thanks for your help bye." i said running of down the street i ran into the house and_ _went_ _upstairs and transformed into my normal self_ _hopein that he didnt see me go into my house_ _._

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _I woke back up after being thrown into a fence by a vampire and my head was banging i looked around and saw the vampire in a fight with a thing that looked like a wolf but was different_ _.i_ _then i transformed into my other self and the vampire and i started fighting._

 _Eventually i killed it and looked towards the weird looking thing and glared at it then it spoke "yer I'm just going to go now thanks for your help bye." then it was gone down the street. when i got back i headed to the library that i used for my studies for the school i use to go to before this mission and found a book of everything that should NOT exist in todays modern world. i flicked through the book and did not find anything and decided to go to sleep and ting HQ in the morning._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Y_ _er im trying to find out things and im still learning how to write fight_ _scenes._

 _Magicwolf579xxx_


	14. Chapter 14

_Me and max have now been going out for a couple of days and nothing bad has happened between us this half term holiday our school decided for 3 days we should go camping._

 _We arrived at school on the friday night and went on the bus i sat next to emily and max sat next to adam and Rosie was "ill" as she couldn't be bothered to go._

 _We were sat in the bus for 2 hours and we were finally there and had no one kicking the back of my seat like last year. we set up our tents and huts and got everything ready for the next 3 days max was always there whenever i turned round he was following me round like a lost cub._

 _It was 10.00 when we finally where ready so the teachers told us to go in our tents and told us we had to go to sleep at 11._

 _We woke up the next morning and it was freezing i tried curling back into my sleeping bag but eventually the teacher came along and shook the tent to wake us up._

 _We got ready and out the tent to get washed. the nearest toilets were down a muddied track and through bushes. we peaked into the girls toilets and walked into them. i jumped and tried to find a switch but the lights didn't work so we just got washed in the smelly, cold, spider infested,dark toilets._

 _When breakfast was finished we all got in the mini bus and went to a nature museum which was bound to be boring for others._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I_ _hope you like the story!_ _S_ _o long..._

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	15. Chapter 15

_L_ _illys p.o.v_

 _N_ _ight after the day at the nature museum_

 _I was cold_ _and started to_ _hug my sleeping bag, i looked like a worm. i looked at emily seeing if she was awake her eyes were closed and her ginger hair_ _was_ _all over. I got board,so i started listening at nature and counted sheep but was quickly interrupted when heard a howl by a wolf, it was hurt by something. I quietly slipped something warm on and un-zipped the tent door open and crawled out._

 _It was even colder outside, there was frost covered the grass, i could hear the grass crunch beneath my feet and i ran slowly. i eventually found the wolf, it had its paw caught in a trap set up by someone. i started to walk towards it but i was interrupted by someone running towards it, i hid behind a tree and max came forward. I looked closely at what he was gonna do, i saw i knife and ran forward in my wolf form and growled at him. my nerves were through the roof thinking i was gonna die. I howeld telling everyone around to come._

 _10 minutes later after lots of dodging from the slashes half a dozen wolves came and helped the wolf and me out. i tried to get away from the scene but got slashed by his knife i got away leaving that pack to deal with him._

 _I changed back to my normal self and saw the cut, it was on my arm near my wrist but sadly it was infected by silver. i sighed and looked in my tent for the first aid kit.i put on some cream to stop some of the infection from going all around my body, then i put my packs secret silver remedy on and wrapped my arm in a bandage to stop the bleeding. sadly the cut was deep so it would take a while to heal and it would leave a scar._

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _I eventually got away from the wolves killing/injuring a few of them i reported to the base telling them about what happened and about that wolf appearing again. i walked back into camp most people were asleep some were playing card games or setting up pranks on there tent partner. I crawled back into the tent going to sleep tomorrow we were going home so i needed my rest._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I_ _have nothing to say ..._

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	16. Chapter 16

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Maxes p.o.v**

 _I woke up at 6 to adam singing, it wasn't the best i think he woke up the whole camp with it, i got up then got ready. I went out the tent, it was cold but not as bad as last night._

 _I walked into the mess tent for breakfast and saw a couple of people spread around on different tables then i saw Lilly with emily, i smiled, i walked towards them smiling then it dropped when i saw Lilly's arm wrapped in a bandage, i kept walking._

 _"Hi Lilly, are you ok?" I said with concern " yer I'm fine i just slipped in the girls toilets and caught myself on the arm with a screw that was sticking out the wood." "Oh ok" i sat down beside Lilly and had something to eat, eventually adam came through the tent door._

 _ **Lillys p.o.v**_

 _ **"**_ _God how late do u want to be for breakfast were starting to pack up now!" I asked joking around " does it look like i want to carry and start tiding up" adam said lazily . me, emily and max started to pack up with the rest of the people on the trip then my cut got worse, i walked of to one of the first aiders who was a wolf "she understood and rang my home telling my parents what has happened._

 _It was 1:00 when everything was packed away and ready and on the bus travelling back to crowne academy. i was able to get seats at the back of the bus for me, max, emily and adam so we were being the noisy ones._

 _After a while we were un- packing our bags of the bus and into the cars well some people just walked home with them like me emily and max. And had fun on the way home ._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	17. Chapter 17

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _When i got home i finally remembered what i had to do before i went on the trip. i ran up stairs and went on the phone to mrs wendail "hello max what is your mission status?" She asked in her posh stricked person voice "i was attacked by a vampire on my way from school and a half wolf half human thing saved me i don't know what it is and i looked in the library and nothing came up." I said probably confusing her "its just a northwestern wolf thing they can do halves of themselves i need you to catch one of them for me as we have never had one before" she said "yes mrs" and switched the phone of i started my hunt for it._

 **Lillys p.o.v**

 _I sneezed 'people must be talking about me' i thought i was i my room bored and both of my parents were out at a pack meeting so i transformed into my half wolf self wanting to know what i could do i got board so i started brushing my tail ,it was so soft :3, i went out side in my normal state._

 _Suddenly then bumped into max. "hey" i said "hi" he replied "are u going somewhere" i asked curious "yer just a walk you want to come with me" he asked "ok why not" it was just a long walk through the forest then we were attacked again by succubus 'i think i will never go on a walk in a wood with him again' i thought eventually he killed it._

 _he then turned around expecting me to be afraid or terrified of what just happened then i casually just said can we go somewhere different next time we go on a walk he just sweat dropped "Lilly did you just see what happened there, are you ok." He said concerned "yer i did I've seen loads worse now you are gonna tell me what you just did." i said smiling 'now I'm gonna now everything'._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magicwolf579xxx


	18. Chapter 18

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _Why did it have to happen now we were only in the first week of out relationship_ _but then again b_ _ut then again it was now then ever_ _or_ _it would have_ _never_ _happened._ _hopefully this wont end our relationship_.

 _We walked into my house and took our shoes of. "i might as well start from the beginning, when i was 3 i was put into care by my mother and father then was fostered by the age of 5. my foster parents were very rich and only liked the best of the best, they sent me of to a boarding school when i was 10 but then they died when a monster attacked them on the way home from the restaurant they were at for there anniversary. i was then taken in by a group that i cant say its name (need ideas please say some)they trained me a couple of months ago until i joined this school."_

 _She sat there and just stared at the carpet trying to take all the information i gave_ _then I noticed something I hate_ _silence._

 _ **Lillys p.o.v**_

 _I felt so sorry for max not just for his past but what will happen for the future for him because of me being a wolf and him being against it and killing us._

 _He walked over handing me some water in a glass a stared up and took it, i took a sip then put it on top of a coaster on the table beside the couch._

 _He coughed getting my attention_  
 _"why did you acted normal when the monster attacked" "i don't know i couldn't and i didn't know what is going on." He looked at me like i really confused him "okay" 'yup i just did i just did' i thought i took another sip from the glass and started to yawn i looked at the time it was 7:00pm i jumped up out my seat due to the shock "I'm really sorry max i have to go" i said " are we still going out?" He said curiously "yer don't worry" i turned around but he hugged me from the behind. i stood the blushing crazily and like a idiot then turned around i returned it. i got out the door then headed home._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	19. Chapter 19

_L_ _illys p.o.v_

 _I woke up to the sound of the car going out of the drive it was my last day of my holiday and a full moon and first time being a pack protector sadly I'm gonna be tired tomorrow i put on some skinny jeans and a y.o.l.o hoodie on that i got on holiday to Benidorm last year_ _._ _i walked round the house then settled for some t.v and junk food._

 _It was 3:15 when my parents got back and the film that i watched finished. we started to get ready for the night packing our stuff into bags that were gonna be hidden from strangers we got in the car and took of to the pack place hopefully not to be attacked again by max._

 _The weather was cold sadly and we were in light clothing, that just made the coldness worse. We walked into the old leaders_ _Pack den when we all had a meeting about_ _stuff_ _"blah blah blah"as i couldn't be bothered to listen_ _as half the words used I never_ _heard_ _of_ _._

 _It was 8:00 and we had 2 wolves positioned around each area of our forest so no one or thing could get in to attack us again. it was quiet for most of the night and morning and we were back to normal._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I_ _know its short but I think I like to write short chapters more._

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	20. Chapter 20

_**illys p.o.v**_

 _ **'**_ _Im so board.' I thought tapping my pen of the desk trying to make the teacher angry, i was in my last lesson maths 'the worst subject ever!' Lots of people said. Soon the lesson ended and i walked home, tonight i was going out around the woods looking for something that our pack lost 300 ago when we were attacked by hunters. i got home and ready as its gonna be a long night._

 _I entered the woods in my half wolf form,it was quiet and nothing was to be seen due to it being late . I walked forward having a mechanical device made years ago that could detect this thing that my dad wanted to use to protect the pack from attackers. I was half way through the night and quarter of my way through the woods then i heard a twig snap..._

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _I walked forward i have spent two nights in this wood looking through these woods looking for monsters so far just a succubus and a goblin. i sighed, i wish things were easy and i wish that i could be normal again. I looked around for the god knows how many time but this time i saw a shadow of a hybrid, i creeped forward not trying to frighten it and make it run away. BUT I STEPED ON A DAMED TWIG! I cursed under my breath._  
 _But the shadow of the hybrid stayed still, i still walked forward, then it ran, i could not be bothered to chase it and quickly sped towards it and pinned it to the ground._

 _The hybrid screamed as i knocked it to the ground, the i noticed it was the girl that i met when i was attacked by the vampire, i kept her pined down so it would be easier to knocker her out, but she started to put up a fight trying to get me of her._

 _Every time i went for the needle to knock her out she stood up and tried to run of but i dragged her back down down. this kept on happening until she kicked me in the balls which HURT ! And ran of while i was on the floor in pain._

 _ **Lillys p.o.v**_

 _I ran further into the forest trying to get away from max, i stopped and leaned against a tree and started to cry it was so scary when he had tried to pin me to the floor and give me that probably knock out injection. sometimes i wish i could be a timber wolf or normal, but i knew it was impossible as we never get what we want. I cleared my face from the trail of tears and went home to finally get to bed as school was tomorrow._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _H_ _ey sorry to tell you only eight more chapters._ _H_ _ehe so evil :P_

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	21. Chapter 21

_L_ _illys p.o.v_

 _The bleeping of the alarm awoke me from my sleep, i looked up and it read 7:30. i got up and went downstairs to find my uniform._

 _I got dressed and went down stairs to have some breakfast, soon i was out the door walking to school today was hot and was the start of summer, i was so happy as i was sick of being cold._

 _I eventually got to school after going to the shops and park and sat at my desk next to emily. i hit my head of the table when i ALMOST fell asleep due to being late into the house last night._

 _school quickly passed over and i was walking home with max, this seemed like the only time that we could be normal around each other when were not in school or out being a different part of us._

 _The walk was longer than usual as we went to the park and shops as max was lonely staying in a house on his own. i walked into the house, it was quiet and looked like no on was in for a while, as i walked into the kitchen there was a note in the book shelf._

 _Hi lilly,_  
 _Me and your mam are going to rome for a week sorry for the short notice, we will be back next friday please be nice to your auntie,_  
 _Lots of love, dad x_

 _I looked at the sheet twice making sure who it was, i remembered my parents never talked to me about her, i walked into the living room and saw a timber wolf on the couch "off" i souted. the wolf awoke and stared at me then jumped of the couch. the wolf eventually turned into a woman obviously my auntie._

 _I had know her for a hour now her name was mina and she was horrible, she was saying what i should and what i shouldn't be doing and stuff like that. no wonder my parents never talked about her shes a nightmare!_

 _It was 6:30 dinner time and she wanted to go out hunting because it was the proper way for a wolf family to train a cub to look after its self._

 _She walked out of the back door and transformed into a wolf then ran to the forest. i followed her trying to stop her from being captured by max knowing he will be here._

 _I eventually caught up to her, she stood there shocked since we could see a max trying to kill a the demon of the forest, no one new his name due to him walking around giving life to the forest._

 _Mina then ran forward and bit maxes arm, he slashed at her and finished killing the demon of. he then ran towards her but i blocked him by quickly transforming into my half self. but he cut my arm, i hissed starting to see it burn, mina then bit his leg trying to make him leave but i just ran of not wanting to get cut again, but as i turned round max was there ..._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _O_ _ooo what do you think?_

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Maxes p.o.v**_

 _I stood in front of her, her golden eyes wide with fear, she jumped up trying to get away but i also jumped and kicked her down. as she hit the floor she hit here head hopefully knocking her out._

 _She laid their quietly and the only thing that moved was her chest indicating she was still alive and not dead. i walked up to her and kneeled down on the grass. I looked at her face it looked similar to someone that i knew apart from her eye colour and hair._

 _Suddenly her eyes opened and flashed sea blue, i stumbled back thinking she was unconscious for that time, then she was of on the run AGAIN but this time was different as she was running more slowly than normal and she kept slowing down until she fell on the floor then she was really unconscious._

 _I took another look at her this time she was as pale as a ghost and she had a big cut obviously were i had caught her and a scar near it of were i cut her yesterday. suddenly 3 wolves came and started to attack me, most likely to keep the hybrid safe._

 _I eventually knocked the wolves out and put chains on their necks, along with the hybrid and put dragged them into the tunnel that lead to my house._

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _B_ _it morbid with the tunnel that led to his house, I know ..._

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Lillys p.o.v**_

 _I woke up sadly not at home but in a dark, cadge with 3 other wolves. it looked like we were underground and the only light source was a wooden torch. i tried to get up of the floor and reached out to touch the bars but i burt my hand and they were made of silver. i hissed taking my hand of it as fast as i could._

 _What felt like forever i could here footsteps coming down on some stairs and someone grab a torch. max was here, he looked through the bars with a scowl on his face. He grabbed ahold of the chain that was wrapped around my neck and tugged "let me go I'm not a pet." I shouted making a point , but he continued to pull me._

 _I was to weak to fight back my arm was infected and my hands were burnt and I'm sure i have a lot of bruises i just continued to walk. i was trying to save up some energy so i would transform back into my normal state and let max know._

 _He lead me into a white room were there was a blacked out window on one of the walls, and a table and two seats one on each side. i looked like a interrogation room of a movie or something. luckily no one was on the other side of the window as i could see a camera. i was about to get interrogated._

 _Maxes p.o.v_

 _I thought i could learn some interrogating skills and the hybrid was my first option as all monsters are evil._

 _I sat down and she also sat down she had dark bags under her eyes and lots of bruises of the fight along with some infected cuts._

 _My first question was "what is your name if you have one?" she took her eyes away from mine and looked to the floor trying to obviously avoid that question. i_ _聽_  
 _re-asked "what is your name?" i said more firm. she just squeaked out a name "Luna" i wrote it down._

 _"How old are you?" she just stared at me cocking a eyebrow "16" i wrote it down. "What were you doing out?" I live in the forest and i was looking for my sister but you were going to kill her so i protected her."_

 _ **Lillys p.o.v**_

 _I was making up lies on the spot except form my name as it is luna-Lilly but i prefer Lilly as its a normal persons name. he looked at me raising a eye brow." She distracted me from my job!" He was angry about that "what so you think it right to kill the king of the woods,soon that wood is gonna die and everything in it and nothing will be safe" i said telling the truth, "how will nothing be safe?" he asked concerned "well us 'monsters' would have to move into a different forest and if it continues to happen we will end up killing lot of people like we did 500 years ago." i answered his question._

 _He sat there shocked 'bet he never learnt that in his history lesson or in his special little school' i thought in my head. half an hour later of extra interrogations he put me back in the cage._

 _ **Minas p.o.v**_

 _I had known the kid for one day and I've already got her captured, i was gonna get killed of her parents. i looked around the woods until the early hours of sunday morning then gave up, i had really bad bags under my eyes, and my legs were killing me for walking for two days straight with no breaks. i went back to the house and rang up my sister to tell her the news and then hide for the rest of my life._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Please like, comment and follow**_ _ **聽**_ 馃槂 _ **聽**_  
 _ **Magicwolf579xxx**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Lillys p.o.v**_

 _I had been stuck in this cage for god knows how long probably a day or two, i missed my friends, parents and my life._

 _I was on the last piece of energy i had left as i was starving and exhausted as he gave me no food. i heard footsteps coming down the stairs it was max, i started to really not like him now he came into view "I'm starving i need food or ill die" i said he just looked at me then i growled he continued to look at me he then grabbed my chain again and lead me into the interrogation room this was the 7th time now that he has brought me here and continued to ask questions and i still answered them. suddenly i felt one of my eyes go and max just looked at me._

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _One of luna's eyes became a ocean blue colour and didn't change back to gold. she just sat there leaning her head on her arm and gritted her teeth._

 _I remembered that she said that if she didn't get food she would die. i stood up and walked into the main house and to the kitchen, and pulled put a packet of ready salted crisps and walked down stairs and gave them to her and sat back down. i waited while she ate them her face while one of here eyes were blue did remind me of someone apart from hair i dint want to think this but she reminded me of Lilly ..._

 _ **Lilly's p.o.v**_

 _He just starred at me "hey its rude to stare at people plus it makes them feel uncomfortable" i said, he looked away and_ _apologized_ _'wait he just_ _apologize_ _i thought he hated 'monsters''_

 _"Do you know anyone called lilly macmillan" my heart stopped he hasn't found out has he?_

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


	25. Chapter 25

_My heart stopped 'has he found out' i thought, i started to panic, i thought of different ways to not know myself. "yes i did" i said sadly, he looked at me weirdly "how?" He asked questionably "when we were young we use to hang around with each other and were best friends. then one day my dad got an offer on a job then moved away i haven't seen her for 10 years." I said lying._

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _This is probably why Lilly wasn't spooked when i fought the succubus and when she wasn't bothered about it as she would have seen it loads of times._

 _I looked at luna her eye was back to her golden colour and the crisp packet was empty.i sighed "are u still hungry as i need to keep you alive" she stared at me "why" she said worrying "well more interrogating plus in 1 months time i will be taking you to_  
 _base for something" her eyes widened "i'd rather die" she said hissing. i walked of and almost left the door when she spoke "we never chose who we want to be you know?" I turned around and saw here head lying on the table "still your all evil and "monsters" "thats what every human says, your just all scared as were different and you don't like it, plus not all of us are evil you are just brain washed to think that." she said in a board tone "but your kind killed my parents and lots of innocent people" i said thinking back to my foster parents "your killing us and some of us are innocent, like me for example" she said standing up "am i the cause of you loosing your parents?" I shook my head "was all them wolves you killed innocent" "i don't know" i said "well they were just normal wolves nothing special about them they couldn't transform" she started to raise her voice then she said "are you innocent?" I thought about all the things i killed and captured for my school all of them were captured as they were "monsters" but they were all innocent"_

 _ **Lillys p.o.v**_

 _I was starting to get angry can he get this stuff through his head, soon he gave up and sat on his chair in front of me. he pulled his hand over his face and sighed._

 _I suddenly felt an imaginary tone of bricks crash on to me and i fell on the floor max rushed around the side i couldn't get up and i was stuck on the floor. my body started to change into my normal form, the only thing that stayed the se was my eyes and hair. luckily to keep my identity a secret. then it went blank_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Maxes p.o.v**_

 _Luna's tail and ears disappeared as she fell on the floor, i didnt know what to do? Soon i had her in the guest bed room and hooked her up to a machine to keep her alive._

 _She looked dead,her skin had no light and was pale. i was upset like a part of me had died but i didn't know her and she was a monster._

 _I looked at her without her ears and tail and if her eyes weren't yellow, she wold look human but then again that is why they get away with things. i crossed my arms and sighed and watched to see if she was ok._

 _ **Lilly p.o.v**_

 _I woke up, it felt like i had been gone for years, i looked around, i was in someones room then some machines were attached to me then i saw max asleep on a chair._

 _he soon woke up probably because he could feel someone staring at him. he look straight at me and looked confused. i was scared 'have i completely transformed back' i thought "have i got anything on my face?" I asked he handed me over a mirror, i looked in then saw that both my eyes were sea blue. "i need food" i panicked i was about to transform back in about 1 minutes he shook his head "ill wait till you transform to your normal form." he said_

 _I started to feel tingly meaning only a couple of seconds left then i hid under the bed sheets and transformed back to normal. 'there was no way he's gonna find out that_ _'_ _s me'_ _i thought i had hid under the bed sheets for half an hour and max tried to pull them of me_

 _Soon he found a gap in the sheets and snuck in. he found me but he probably could not see me as it was dark. his face was right near mine. i didnt know what to do then a crazy idea came into my head 'kiss him?'_

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _I felt lips on mine then i tried to pull back but i couldn't. suddenly while she was busy i threw the sheets of us and saw the person underneath. it was Lilly! I gasped i would never had thought she would be a monster, she seamed so pure. here eyes were in shock as well._

 _And then she almost fell of the bed backwards but i caught her, i was so angry why did she lie to me for all this time. but then i saw all the scars of knifes was of all the times i cut her and then i starved her and put her on the edge of upset me. yet she kept quiet about it all the time and stayed with me..._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ _ **Magicwolf579xxx**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Lilly's p.o.v**_

 _I didn't know what to do i just sat there on the bed keeping my head low.i took a peak at max, he seemed pretty angry that i didn't tell him, but then again i would have been killed. i sighed it was silence and it was killing me. every second of it was eating a way at me._

 _Max was the first to break the silence "Why did you keep that a secret from me, you could have been honest with me" i looked up at him "no i couldn't, your a hunter and would have killed me in fact you almost did " i shot back " i didn't know it was you i thought you were normal " he_  
 _shouted "no one is normal your not normal, you idiot." i shouted. he stopped in silence. "I'm sorry" he spoke quietly "what for" i asked "for almost killing you and hurting you" he said sincerely "its ok" i said, he lent in for a hug "are we still going out?" He said muffled due to him digging his head into his clothes "yeah but no more secrets right ?" "Right"_

 _X_ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _I_ _didnt want to make this chapter long as it the last real chapter_

 _magicwolf579xxx_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Lilly's p.o.v**_

 _ **'**_ _Its been three weeks since max has found out and he took it well, though he still doesn't understand some things, no human does as its not apart of them to know. my parents were happy that i was alive and well when they rushed back from their trip, but ill probably never seen my auntie again._

 _Me and max will probably have the best relationship ever and that lot as he has decided to quit his demon killing school and be as normal as he can.'_

 _ **Maxes p.o.v**_

 _' i told my school i was quitting, they seemed pretty angry, but hopefully i might never see them again or have anything to do with them and lead a normalish life, so yea I've now been adopted by a normal family that live in the same area as Lilly so we can still see each-other and stay together._

 _The end of book 1_  
 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _M_ _agicwolf579xxx_


End file.
